


I'll love you past the breaking point

by Madalena



Series: We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Back in the privacy of the loft, Magnus shows Alec his rune, and Alec makes the same promises as Magnus had while Alec was unconscious. As their magic sparks between them, they take to bed and get lost in each other, remembering what it is that they are fighting for.“Alexander.” Magnus whispered into his neck. “Do you want this?”“I always want you.” Alec whispered huskily. “However you want me, I’m yours.”





	I'll love you past the breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, as promised, my lovelies. Have some sweet and adorable porn for Christmas if you celebrate, and if not, have a nice smutty Sunday ;)
> 
> You will need the rest of this series for this story to make sense (or at least the last story, "We go deeper than the ink beneath the skin of our tattoos"), unless you skip straight to the porn :P
> 
> Title is from "Come Alive" by Beth Crowley (this is her Malec song, so I highly recommend everyone listen to it!).

Alec and Magnus stepped out of the Portal into the loft, and Alec breathed more easily.

“That… everything in that dream… Magnus, you have to know…”

“Shhhh.” Magnus pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Don’t worry about the dream realm. Jace and I - we saw all sorts of things in it, yes. But that doesn’t change how we feel about you. Remember only that we love you, that you have a community of people who love you and trust you to lead them. That’s what you need to take away from that experience.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t control my bonds and that it dragged you and Jace in with me.”

“Don’t worry about it, love. Don’t worry.” Magnus trailed his lips over Alec’s hot skin, over his jaw and down his neck. Alec’s magic sparked back, recognizing him.

“My… I mean… it doesn’t feel like just mine, it feels like _our_ magic. It feels different.”

“That’s… yeah. That’s something I need to show you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come with me.”

Magnus led Alec to the bedroom, closing and locking the door with a twist of his fingers, just in case some unplanned visitors showed up.

Alone in their own little world, the space between them became more charged with electricity, and Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ arms, pulling him closer.

“What did you need to show me?” Alec asked huskily, closing the remaining gap between them, running his hands over Magnus’ belt. “I’m sure it isn’t just sex.”

“It is definitely more than that.” Magnus said, sucking in a breath as Alec’s hand skimmed the hip with the rune. Alec stopped moving immediately.

“What is it?” Alec asked, hand hovering over the area, but not touching. “Is… is it what I think it is?”

Magnus unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it and his still unbuttoned vest off of his shoulders. Alec’s eyes went straight to the stark gold rune on Magnus’ skin and his eyes widened.

“You have a rune.” Alec gasped. “How? Are you all right? It doesn’t hurt you?”

“It certainly feels strange, but I just need to get used to it. It doesn’t hurt, more like… it doesn’t quite know what to do with itself yet. Just like your magic was just after you gained it.”

“Wait, that’s the…” Alec pulled his shirt off, ghosting his hand over the place on his abdomen where he had the matching one near his right hip. “That’s my rune.”

“The one for the binding ritual, yes.”

“Why?”

“After Jace and I woke up, we put the runes back on you, to restore the bonds. But you didn’t wake up. Gurak said that we also needed the runes. So Jace traced his parabatai rune, said the parabatai oath just like he did after you’d gone unconscious trying to track him, and you started to… well, not wake up, exactly, but enough that we knew we were on the right track.”

“So… then you put the rune on? Why didn’t you need it before, when we did the binding ritual?”

“For the purposes of the ritual, it was important for you to be tethered to me - a being with demon blood that you had a connection to. It wasn’t important that the connection go both ways. And it didn’t, until the trial, at which point the Connection rune opened up a two-way bond between us - and Gurak said that that connection lasted much longer than it should have. Even still, it wasn’t as strong as this one will be. Now we’ll be able to feel the bond in much the same way that you and Jace feel yours.”

“Does that… feel weird to you? Having to share me with someone?”

“After what Jace and I went through to get you back, I can say on behalf of both of us, that it is all water under the bridge.”

“Fair enough. So if Jace said the parabatai oath… I imagine you had to say something too. To complete the binding.”

“I did.”

“Do you… do you remember what you said? Can I hear it?”

“You’re sure? It was… pretty intense.”

“I love you Magnus. Whatever it is… I love you.”

Magnus took a deep breath, and started, one hand trembling in Alec’s, the other tracing patterns over his heart. “Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine skin: For love is stronger than death, they sin who tell us love can die. For love is indestructible, its holy flame forever burneth. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

Alec shivered, pressing his fingers to Magnus’ hip more tightly. “That’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“First part of that is from a Shadowhunter wedding ceremony.” Alec said softly, golden eyes shimmering in the low light. “But I don’t recognize the rest. Did you write it?”

“Alas, no. While some of it I could claim to have inspired, it isn’t all mine. I had precious few seconds to pull something together, it’s amazing it came out as coherent as it did.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Every word.” Magnus traced a finger over Alec’s lips, resting a thumb on the bottom one. “And while I didn’t immediately think of the Shadowhunter wedding vows, because that verse is much older than that, your mother reminded me of it. I had been thinking of the original verse, and how it symbolized commitment. Because we’re bound together for life now. And the life we have is immortal. Does that bother you?”

“Never.” Alec breathed. He looked back down to the rune. “Can… can I touch it?”

Magnus nodded his head. “Gently. But yes. That might be what it is looking for.”

Alec’s hand hovered over Magnus’ hip for a moment longer, unsure. Then he touched a fingertip to it, slowly tracing the rune pattern over as he repeated Magnus’ words.

“Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine skin: For love is stronger than death, they sin who tell us love can die. For love is indestructible, its holy flame forever burneth. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

As Alec looped the last corner of the rune, the rune ignited in bright light, making them both gasp at the sensation. The matching rune on Alec’s hip also shone brightly, and the air between them crackled even more, magic escaping into it from both of them.

“I… I feel… I feel even _more_ magic. I didn’t think it was possible. How?”

“Now that our bond is balanced, because we both have this rune, we can draw on each other’s strength more easily, and, it would seem, multiply it as well.”

“We could be unstoppable.” Alec breathed, skimming his hands over Magnus’ sides. “We… we could do so many things.”

“Breathe.” Magnus said, pulling Alec to him and resting their foreheads together. “Breathe with me. Don’t let it go to your head. Let the energy flow through you, but don’t let it explode. Not yet, anyway. I have a much more pleasurable endgame in mind than just a magic frenzy.”

Alec closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, feeling Magnus’ magic dance along his skin, feeling that familiar blue energy, but deeper somehow, like it was in his very bones. He was already feeling so _much_ , he didn’t know how it could be possible for him to feel even more than he already was.

Magnus moved slowly, kissing a path down Alec’s neck, each kiss feeling like molten fire, burning with deep want and desire that Alec hadn’t felt before, even when he and Magnus had been together. Their very magic was on edge, ready to bleed into each other if they weren’t careful.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered into his neck. “Do you want this?”

“I always want you.” Alec whispered huskily. “However you want me, I’m yours.”

Magnus kissed his way back up Alec’s neck, slowly, ever so slowly, and along his jaw until finally, finally, he made his way back to his lips. As their lips met, the very air around them crackled with promise and power, a lightbulb popping out with a bang, but neither moved their lips from one another’s, their kisses igniting fires within them, that just begged for more, more _please_.

Magnus backed Alec up until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and as Alec collapsed onto it, Magnus crawled over his body, grinding his hips down to meet Alec’s, where they were both already hard. Alec moaned.

“I… if… if you want anything more than just a bit of this, we should move more carefully.” Alec said, even as his hips thrust up to meet Magnus’ again. “Not… not sure how much I can last.”

Magnus summoned Alec’s spare stele from his bedside table. “Stamina rune.”

Alec moaned again, grasping the stele with unsteady hands, tracing it over his Stamina rune. His eyes opened wide as he did so, and he threw the stele over the side of the bed, pulling Magnus down into a clash of mouths and bruising kisses.

“Want you so much.” Alec whispered. “I know with everything going on, we… we shouldn’t focus on things like this, but I just can’t help it.”

“Wars aren’t worth fighting if we don’t remember what we’re fighting for.” Magnus said. “And this is a war I am most definitely fighting for you. For us.”

“For us.” Alec echoed. “Who would’ve thought, eh? Back when we first met?”

“I always knew you had this kind of strength inside of you.” Magnus said, grinding his hips down again. “I always knew the passion you had buried within.”

“Ahh - ahh - _fuck_ -” Alec panted. “Magnus… _please_.”

“Tell me what you want, Alexander.”

“You. Just - you. Please.”

“How do you want me?” Magnus moved his hips firmly but gently, feeling Alec reaching for more.

“Magnus - I - please - I - please fuck me.”

“You’re sure? You want me inside you?”

“Please.” Alec sounded wrecked. “Please, yes. Nothing - nothing is clear right now. I don’t understand anything. Just - you. You’re all that makes sense to me right now.”

Magnus kissed Alec firmly into the mattress, hands moving up his arms, pressing his hands into the bed on either side of his head. “You want to feel all of me? Inside you, just like this? Feeling me on top of you?”

“ _Yes._ ” Alec prayed, the word falling loosely from his lips. “ _Please_.”

Magnus kissed along Alec’s jaw, down his neck, across his sternum. When he reached Alec’s belt, he moved his hands from Alec’s. “Now keep your hands on that pillow, until I tell you you can let go.” Magnus ordered. Alec nodded his head vigorously, eyes tracking Magnus’ every movement.

Magnus undid Alec’s belt buckle slowly, popping open the button, pulling down the zipper. Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus ran his hand over the bulge in his boxers, feeling how achingly hard he was. 

Magnus hooked his fingers into the waistband of Alec’s boxers and pants. Alec lifted his hips, planting his feet on the bed on either side of Magnus’ hips, helping the warlock wrestle him out of his pants.

Once the pants were gone, Alec shifted his hips up, but a firm press of the heel of Magnus’ hand kept his hips on the bed.

“Keep these down for me.” Magnus whispered, voice dripping with promises of so much _more_.

Magnus threw Alec’s pants over the side of the bed, and spread his knees wider, bidding Alec to pull them up to his chest.

“Wha - what are you doing?” Alec asked in confusion, as Magnus kissed his way along Alec’s inner thigh.

“I’m going to make you feel _so_ good. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. Always.”

“Then let me take care of you. Let me show you how good this can feel.”

Alec closed his eyes and breathed deep, feeling a tickle of magic wash over his ass. His cock sat thick and heavy on his stomach, Magnus not paying any attention to it at the moment, as he ran his fingers along Alec’s inner legs, down over his balls, feather light, and then back… stopping just short of where Alec was _aching_ to feel him.

“Please.” Alec whispered brokenly. “I don’t want to wait anym - _ohh_!”

Alec gasped as he felt Magnus’ tongue lick over him, hot and wet. So _that’s_ what that tickle of magic was for, making sure he was clean. Alec squirmed, feeling the tickle of Magnus’ breath on his ass, soft moans escaping his lips every time the warlock’s tongue moved over his hole, working him into a more relaxed state.

“Come on.” Magnus whispered softly. “Relax for me. Let me in.” He licked his tongue flat over Alec’s hole another time, before slowly wiggling the tip into him, making Alec moan even more loudly.

“Magnus.” Alec almost wept. “That’s - oh - so good -”

“I’m glad you think so.” Magnus chuckled into his thigh. “I’m glad you like feeling me. I’m going to make you feel even better. Are you ready?”

Alec nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, knowing that if he watched Magnus, he’d be even more turned on, and this would be over much sooner than either of them wanted it to be, even with the Stamina rune.

“Please.” Alec moaned again.

“I’ve got you.” Magnus whispered reassuringly, kissing Alec’s knee as he pressed a lubed finger up against Alec, feeling it slide in carefully, one knuckle, then two. Alec sighed happily, moving his hips, pulling Magnus’ finger in deeper, and then moaned loudly as Magnus crooked his finger to hit that spot, making his legs shake already.

“More. Please, more.” Alec begged, almost sobbing in relief as he felt a second finger slip into him, pressing more insistently against his prostate. His breath hitched as he felt Magnus move his fingers, stretching him on the inside, preparing him for what more was to come. He thought of Magnus’ cock, remembering the feel of him, hot and heavy against his hip, in his hand, in his _mouth_ \- imagining what it would feel like to have Magnus _inside_ of him and he groaned again, hips chasing Magnus’ fingers whenever they started pulling out of him.

Magnus pressed a third finger inside, dropping fluttering kisses along the length of Alec’s cock, feeling how the Shadowhunter spread his legs further, looking up and seeing how Alec was biting his lip in concentration. A burst of magic added more lube, and his fingers glided more smoothly.

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

Alec shook his head vigorously, the red staining his cheeks intensifying, but he didn’t open his eyes. “Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop - I need you so much.”

“I’ve got you. Shhhh.” Magnus whispered, licking a stripe up Alec’s cock as it twitched, as he moved his fingers a bit faster, watching Alec turn his head and sob brokenly into the pillow. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Please, Magnus.” Alec begged. “I’m ready, I want you now, _please_ fuck me. I can’t take the teasing anymore.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to the tip of Alec’s cock, slowly pulling his fingers out and magicking them clean. He rolled off the bed to stand, shedding his pants quickly, and then knelt back on the bed, moving closer to Alec, spreading a handful of lube along his cock. He pressed the tip to Alec’s entrance, and then stopped, running a hand down Alec’s cheek, feeling the hot tears and flushed skin.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked soberly. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

Alec opened his eyes, meeting Magnus’, the golden irises almost black with his want. “I do. So much. I - you’re not having second thoughts, are you? Do you not want to do this?” Alec’s eyes widened in panic.

“Don’t worry, Alexander.” Magnus said, eyes full of love for the man under him. “I want this too.” He nudged his cock into Alec, just a tiny fraction of an inch. Alec’s eyes widened. “Tell me if it is too much. Tell me if you want me to slow down, or stop. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you need.”

Alec nodded. “I need you.”

Magnus pushed in a little further, pulling Alec closer to him so he could kiss the other man. Magnus slid in more, sweat dripping down his brow. Alec gasped under Magnus’ mouth, but didn’t tell him to slow down or stop. Magnus could feel his legs trembling on either side of his body, he heard Alec let out a soft low moan, throwing his head back, breaking the kiss, and then… he was in. Pressed flush against Alec’s ass, Magnus moved his hands down from Alec’s shoulders, holding his hips to him firmly, moving his hips in a slow grind, feeling how Alec responded.

Alec was breathless against him, trembling, one of his hands clenching around the pillow, the other reaching for him, but Alec’s depth perception must have been off, and his hand was waving around in empty air, not far from Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus took this offered hand, pressing it back down against the pillows as he pulled back a bit, then pressed back in, punching a moan out of Alec’s lungs. He did it again, rolling his hips, and felt Alec’s hand squeeze his tightly.

“By the Angel…” Alec moaned. “Don’t stop… please don’t stop…”

“Do you feel good?”

“I feel amazing.” Alec whispered. “How do you feel?”

“Incredible.” Magnus smiled, kissing the side of Alec’s mouth. “You’re so tight, it’s unbelievable… if you could feel this…”

“Maybe I could.” Alec said breathlessly. “I… it might be complicated magic, not to try now but… we could share those feelings. Learn a spell for that. Learn how to - oh my Angel - feel both at the same time, gods, Magnus oh god _right_ there, _yes_ -”

Magnus zeroed in on the angle that made Alec moan louder and clench around him so tight that it was almost painful. He reached his free hand down between them, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s cock, feeling the skin beneath his fingers almost burning it was so hot and needing friction.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered urgently, eyes opening wide as he felt both sensations, Magnus’ cock inside him and hand around him. He moved his hips more insistently, pushing first back onto Magnus’ cock, and then up into Magnus’ fist, chasing his ecstasy.

“Come on, love.” Magnus whispered. “Come for me. Show me how good you feel.” He moved both his hand and his hips a bit faster, making Alec moan again.

“Magnus…” his name fell off of Alec’s tongue, and Magnus felt the need to taste him again, and leaned in to capture those soft kiss-swollen lips with his own.

Magnus pushed him to the edge, and went along for the fall as Alec pulled him over it, tumbling into a fever-dream of ecstasy, their bodies shuddering apart against each other, sweat-slicked bodies moving, moving, moving, not stopping until the sensations just got too much and verged on the painful.

Magnus pulled back from Alec, not pulling out yet,but putting a few inches between most of their bodies. Alec stared back at him, pupils still blown wide, but clearly focused on him. Alec’s fingers dug into his hips, where somehow they’d moved to after being in different places all this time.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked softly, breath still coming in pants.

“I’m wonderful.” Alec breathed, dropping his head back against the pillow. “We didn’t do that rolling orgasm thing this time, and… perhaps it was for the best, I was already feeling _so_ much, I still am…” A full body shiver went through him. “I… the way I feel you now, it… it is more. I don’t know how to describe it. Not just in body, but in magic as well. I _feel_ you. All of you.”

“You don’t need to be able to describe it.” Magnus said, running his hand along Alec’s jaw. “I know what you mean. That’s a part of it. You don’t need to explain it, because I feel it too.”

Alec closed his eyes, feeling his breathing stabilize as Magnus kissed along his hairline, grounding him. He moaned softly as he felt Magnus slip out of him, and settle on his side next to him. The sensation of being empty again felt… strange… he couldn’t deny that, but he could still feel the remnants of Magnus’ release deep within him, and that made him feel relaxed in a way that nothing else had for days now. He shifted his legs, pulling them back down and together as he rolled to face Magnus, wincing at the crick in his hips.

“Sure you’re okay?” Magnus asked with concern.

“Yeah, just… muscle positions. You know. I’ll be fine.”

Magnus smiled, brushing Alec’s hair out of his eyes. “There’s still a world out there.”

“Yeah.” Alec breathed. “How we’ll handle it I don’t know, but… we can. Together, I think we could be unstoppable.” Alec reached his hand out, and Magnus took it, entwining their fingers.

They lay there together for some time, feeling the sweat and come on their bodies dry and cool down. Alec snuggled into Magnus’ shoulder, almost wanting to sleep, but Magnus pulled him back to wakefulness, running his fingers over their shared rune and feeling it blaze under his fingertips.

“The world out there needs us.” Magnus said. “I’m not sure if Gurak has contacted the Council, but I do hope we’ll hear from the Summit soon.”

Alec nodded groggily. “Send a message to him? But we do deserve some dreamless sleep, don’t we? After all that we’ve gone through?”

“We do. You deserve so much, Alexander. I just hope that I can give to you what I can.”

“You’ve already done so much for me, Magnus. So much. I don’t doubt that you love me, I promise. Whatever happened in the dream - whatever Jace said, no matter what my unconscious mind might have thought - I’ve never doubted how much you love me.”

“You haven’t?”

Alec pulled one of Magnus’ hands to rest over his heart. “I… after the body swap with Valentine. You had every right to want me out of your life. But you didn’t send me away. You wanted me there, even after everything I’d done to you, even after I’d almost been responsible for _killing_ you - that’s when I knew. You’d been dragged through hell, I helped them do it, you were _broken_ \- but never once did you blame me for it. Even if you could have. Even if you should have. If - if you still loved me after that - then I knew we were unbreakable.”

Magnus smiled into Alec’s shoulder. “You’ve walked through hell for me too. So I’d say we’re even.”

Alec yawned. “I hope so. I hope that now we can just be… us. Us against the world.”

“Not just us. We’ve got a whole community of people.”

“Us and them against the world then.”

“I can go along with that.” Magnus kissed Alec’s brow. “Now sleep. We’ll have new battles to fight in the morning.”

“Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our regularly scheduled plot will begin again next weekend, with the newest chapter in the next story of this series... remember, there's still a Valentine to defeat out there ;)


End file.
